Don't Forget
by Vampire Tails
Summary: After a long month of celebration and making the healed Gems feel at home, Steven turns in for a night of rest. However, he finds that he has at least one more adventure to go on before he sleeps. Rated T for a heavy topic, but other than that, K .


**A/N: SLAMS NEW STORY DOWN **This story demanded that I write it at four in the morning and publish it at seven. I hope you enjoy this, I really do. :3

* * *

**Don't Forget**

It had been a long month getting the healed Gems situated in their new home. A certain plump boy wiped his forehead, eager to sleep the night away. He showered and changed into his pajamas, and yawned, heading up to his attic.

"Night, Lion…" Steven Universe climbed into bed, and closed his eyes. But suddenly the pink lion beside his bed detected something funny in his mane. He bounced onto the bed, alerting an almost asleep Steven to his presence. "Wh! Lion? what is it?" he groaned a bit though, but he couldn't get mad. The boy gave his friend his full attention.

Lion simply bowed, his mane shimmering and beckoning Steven. The plump male decided to stand up carefully on the bed, and padded over to his mane, held his breath, and dove in. What he saw shocked him.

There weren't just two islands anymore in the field of pink fluff. There was one more now, with the tree a bit of a raspberry color but pink all the same. This nearly made Steven lose his breath, and he ducked out of Lion's mane for a moment. The lion purred against the boy, nuzzling under his chin to see if he was okay, and Steven gave him a simple pat and a smile. "I'm okay… just shaken.. what _is_ that third island?"

Lion roared softly, and bowed once again. The kid stared for a while, and nodded. Only one way to find out. He took a giant breath, and dove inside again. Eyeing the strange island in the distance, he trudged his way over, and used his floating powers to make it there more quickly. He studied the island for a moment. Cupcakes and candy hung from the tree, along with various other items Steven was too tired and had no time to name. He eyed them interest for a little while, and before he ran out of air dove off the island and into the pink fluff.

* * *

A certain pink pony with curly raspberry hair was sleeping in her bed, but not anymore as a boy suddenly wooshed out of her hair. "Woah!" she jolted, opening her sparkly blue eyes. She sat up and looked around, before she spied an odd, yellow thing curled up near the wall and.. groaning?

Pinkie flung the covers off, jumped off the bed and carefully approached, eyebrows raised. She poked the thing once close enough, narrowing her eyes curiously, "What are you?"

Very soon, the thing recovered and unfurled itself, revealing an odd pudgy looking thing with.. what was that? peach skin?

"Me..?" it asked, surprising the pink pony. It stared at her with eyes similar to hers, only brown.

She nodded, deeply intrigued. "Yeah, you! where'd you come from? what are you?"

"Uhh.." it gained sparkly eyes now - stars. Pinkie was even more confused, only because of her sleepiness. "I'm human. I guess?"

Human? well, it didn't exactly look like what Lyra often talked about but she'd take it. And it sounded male, so she officially dubbed him a male. She paid no mind to the question that went unanswered and smiled confusedly. "'I guess'? what's that supposed to mean?"

Steven placed a hand on where his belly button would be, biting his lip. "I'm half human."

That explained it.

But both were confused. What was the other part he was half of? why was he holding his belly button? ...wait, how was this pony _pink_?

"Oh.. well, what's the other half?" she tilted her head, eyeing where he had his hand.

"Gem," was his simple answer, staring at her with a sort of sadness she couldn't grasp.

"You're half-Gem…" she repeated, wondering how in Tartarus that worked. Before she could break her tired mind, the boy added,

"I'm not from here."

"Oh! cool!" she started pronking in place, excitedly. Her eyes still held a tired element to them, but it was outshone with giddiness. "And what's your name? my name is Pinkie Pie!"

_Pink… Pinkie Pie… huh.. did her parents know she would..?_ lost in thought, Steven didn't answer right away. It took the pony waving her front leg at his face to jolt him out of them.

"Hello?! Equestria to human!?" she nearly shrieked, getting up in his face with more curiosity and attention-getting than anything else.

"Uh, sorry! my name is Steven Universe!" he smiled, and held a hand out, and she looked at it before taking it with her forehoof and shaking it a bit too hard.

"It's a cotton candy _pleasure_ to meetcha, Steven!" she giggled, a fun little, sometimes snorting, laugh that made him smile despite being jostled. This pony sure did have a strong… arm? foreleg? yeah, foreleg. She then pulled him forwards, eyeing his hand like she was looking through a microscope. "So this is a hand. Sometimes we say that but I didn't get it. Not until Twi visited this other world called Earth! maybe this place is called Earth too but I was never sure! did you come from there?"

It was so rapid he had to pause for a moment. Steven eventually chuckled, "Yeah. I came from Earth."

Twi? friend of hers, maybe? either way, it flew out his other ear. Tiredness was a fluke.

"Why didn't she ever meet you?" Pinkie asked, before she caught herself, letting go of his hand and facehoofing. "Oh, silly Pinkie. You probably live elsewhere and don't attend Equestria High."

_Huh? _the boy was confused by this, and it showed on his face for a second but he had a question he'd been wanting to ask since he laid eyes on her. She just couldn't stop talking long enough for him to do so. Even now she was still talking, about all sorts of adventures they had there despite his attempts to calm her down.

Guess he'd have to do one thing.

"Pinkie!" he shouted, cupping his hands over his mouth, and she jolted, ears flattening against her skull. He immediately felt bad, but at least he got the pony's attention.

"What?" she looked curiously at him once she recovered, ears perked up.

"D..did you die?"

The atmosphere changed all of a sudden. Dreary, foggy. Sad. Pinkie blinked, eyebrows furrowed upwards. "Die..?" she got the feeling this was connected to something. "What do you mean?"

Steven looked at her, eyeing her pink coat once again with sad eyes. She seemed to get the hint and looked at herself, even somehow clutching at her fur with a forehoof. "Is it because I'm pink? ...does pink mean a sort of resurrection in your world?"

She.. she got it! he never expected it, but she got it. He nodded vigorously, partly to get the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"Oh. Well," Pinkie looked around, her tone much more sombre and quiet and her ears droopy, "I guess you could say I died once..." Steven sat down, prepared for a story, watching her morosely. She sat down too, rubbing circles in the wooden floor with her hoof. "Uh… there was a complication with my birth.. they weren't sure I was ever going to wake up. Grandma Pie told me I was dead on arrival." The boy's hands flew to his mouth, horrified and saddened even more. Pinkie simply nodded. Her ears perked up then, as she continued, "But a miracle happened. I was dreaming.. somehow.. and there was this giant woman with a gem on her belly button, wearing a white dress." Steven's eyes widened. "I was pale grey, just lying there, unmoving. She cried on me. And suddenly, I was alive." She smiled again, a little sadly.

"Th...that's one of the saddest stories ever…" he was close to tears, clutching his gem even more. His mom.. that was his mom… and she helped save someone who wasn't even a part of his world.

"Stephie?" Pinkie called, her brow furrowed. "You okay?" she noticed that hand again, clutching his shirt.

"My mom… that was my mom.. she saved you…" he lifted his shirt, revealing the same gem Pinkie had seen in her dying dream, and she leapt at the chance to get a closer look. Clean, and so.. clear. She could see her reflection.

Pinkie backed a little away and clapped her hooves together. "Well, tell her I said thanks! I'm so happy I was born!"

Steven bit his lip, letting go of his shirt. "I can't. She… she's gone…"

"Oh.." was her saddened reply. She looked around again, before her sparkly sapphires fell upon Steven again. "She became you then?"

"I guess?" he shrugged. He still wasn't sure how he came to be.

"Hm… well, I'm too tired to think," she began, a hoof on her chin anyway. Steven nodded, throwing an exhausted "Same" her way. "Why don't we have a slumber party?!" and she was back to shrieking, raising both her forelegs with glee.

"A party..? this late?" and the boy was also flabbergasted at how quickly she recovered from her sad story. Did she hold everything inside like he did?

"Usually, I would say it's never too late for a party, but I'm too tired for that too! plus, everycreature's asleep!" the pony giggled, "so it's just you and me, and these blankets!" and she gripped the blankets off her bed with her mouth and spread them on the floor. Steven was impressed with how neatly she did it, and he smiled again.

"Okay! but, after this, I need to head back home. Can't have my family worrying about me.. again.." he chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

"Consider it done, Stephie!"

And so they relaxed on the blankets and promptly fell asleep, no time for good nights. And come morning, Pinkie woke up and shook him awake too. Once they shook off the sandman, Steven was ready to return to his rightful place.

The pink pony looked a little sad, tilting her head as she asked, "Will you come back someday? I'd love to introduce you!"

The boy looked at her, and nodded with a grin to reassure her. "Of course I will!"

"Good.. don't forget," the mare smiled softly and bowed her head.

"I won't," and then she was met with a hug. Pinkie looked surprised for a moment, before she smiled and hugged back, squeezing slightly.

Then they parted, and the pink pony bowed her head again. Steven hesitated, suddenly not wanting to leave. But if he never left… he had friends and family back in Beach City. They'd miss him horribly. Not to mention all the events he'd miss. So, his mind made, he took a deep breath, and jumped.

He made his mark, disappearing into Pinkie's mane, and trudged back to his island. Lion's island. Once there, he dove, and exited his mane, gasping for air.

He was met with hugs all around, from Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet.

"Visiting Homeworld again?" the tall, slender Gem asked, trying to hold a steady voice. She was failing.

"Steman, you gotta tell us these things before you up and leave!" the purple, plump one added, her anger born of worry.

"Alright, you guys, let him explain," the fusion quieted them down, and they all let go. Steven climbed out of his friend's mane, eyes starry.

"It wasn't Homeworld, and it was the middle of the night so I couldn't!" Steven explained it all then, how a third island had popped into Lion's mane, full of cupcakes and sweet treats. And he'd landed into a world that was just as sweet and colorful judging by the mare he'd met. But he didn't tell them this. Not yet.

"Another island?" Pearl was shocked, blue eyes wide and hand to her mouth.

"Where did this lead?" Amethyst was curious, bringing out a bag of Chaaaps and eating them.

Steven's eyes became starry, and he smiled. "Some place magical."

Garnet soon smiled too. She knew exactly what place he was talking about.

_Don't forget. I'm with you in the dark._

**END.**

* * *

**A/N: **It's been a while since I published anything MLP, and I'm glad it was this. Writing this, despite it being the unholy hours and when I'm supposed to be asleep, was fun and a charm. :3 ((Also, explanation for Pearl's question: Lars has, in my head, become the ambassador for Homeworld, so he has a ship that can travel back and forth between them. As of this story, Lars is currently on Homeworld. :3))  
So I hope you enjoyed! leave a review, and I might write drabbles of Pinkie's and Steven's next adventure!

Oh, and a tumblr post inspired me to write this! Tempest goes into Pinkie's mane and comes out of Lion's mane, facing a very confused Steven. xD I've had this idea actually long before I saw that post, but I've only now been inspired to write it. :3


End file.
